Mía, mía, mía
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides. Secuela de Este rompecabezas arruinado. Es hora de prepararse para la gran presentación y Tori quiere que Jade participe. ¿Podrá ayudar a Jade a vencer su pánico escénico?
1. Chapter 1

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 1

**POV Jade**

Tiempo de prepararse para la gran presentación otra vez. No es que yo vaya a participar ni nada, pero supuse que debería ayudar a Tori a practicar. Es como en una semana y ella tiene esta hermosa canción que va a cantar. Ella no la escribió, pero oh bueno. No es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien toca un cover de una canción en la gran presentación. A nadie le importa que tan original sea el material, se trata de que tan bien lo interpretes. Aparte, conociendo a Tori, encontrará la forma de hacer la canción suya. Andre está aquí también, ya que él puede tocar el piano y ninguna de nosotras sabe. Ella está terminando otro ensayo de la canción completa.

"_Does your wild wild heart, weigh you down sometimes?" Tori canta, "Well my, my, my, ain't it the cost of living this life?" Ella se detiene y gira hacia mi mientras Andre termina con el piano._

"Estuvo genial", le digo, "Los vas a hacer llorar a todos en la gran presentación".

"Gracias", dice, "Pero mejor sigo practicando. Nunca estás lo suficientemente preparado para la gran presentación":

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres participar Jade?" Andre me pregunta, "Lo harías genial".

"Mm… de ninguna manera", le digo, negando con la cabeza, "¿Frente a toda la gente? Me desmayaría". No tengo problema en preparar un monólogo o algo en una semana. Podría hacerlo dormida. ¿Pero interpretarlo frente a toda la escuela sin contar a todos los agentes y los demás? De ninguna manera.

"No me digas que tienes pánico escénico", Tori dice y asiento un poco, "Pero tú interpretas frente a la clase todo el tiempo".

"Pero sólo son ustedes chicos", le digo a Tori, "Es muy diferente que interpretar frente a los mejores agentes que Hollywood tiene para ofrecer. El solo pensarlo me aterra".

"Ya veo", Tori dice, "Eso es muy malo. Serías asombrosa en la gran presentación".

"Supongo", digo, "Mira, ¿podemos no hablar de eso? Me están dando escalofríos".

"Seguro", Tori dice con una sonrisa. Es lo que me gusta de ella. Siempre se ajusta a mí. Nunca me siento extraña o fuera de lugar con ella.

"Hey me tengo que ir", Andre dice, "Mi abuela va ir a hacer las compras en un rato y no hay forma de que se vaya sin mi".

"Bien", Tori dice, "Nos vemos Andre. Y gracias por ayudarme a ensayar".

"No hay problema", dice, "Nos vemos". Tan pronto como se va, Tori se voltea hacia mí.

"Entonces", dice, "Nunca me dijiste como fueron las cosas con tu hermana".

"Oh", digo, dándome cuenta de que tiene razón. "Bastante bien. El último par de meses han sido geniales de hecho. Creo que incluso mis padres se están dando cuenta de que existo un poco. Mi papá hizo contacto visual conmigo durante nuestra última conversación. Fue tan raro que pensé que estaba soñando". Rio a eso un poco y Tori ríe también.

"Me alegra escuchar que las cosas salieron bien", me dice, "Sin embargo, es raro verte así de feliz". Sonríe un poco.

"Bueno, esto pasa cuando tengo algo por lo cual estar realmente feliz", le digo mientras le regreso la sonrisa, "Ahora ven, vamos a algún lugar. Hemos estado ensayando por horas".

"Bien", dice Tori, "¿Qué tal la playa?"

"Ugh, tú sabes que odio la playa", le digo, arrugando la nariz de disgusto.

"Sí, lo sé", dice riendo, "Sólo estoy bromeando. Así que, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Bueno, hemos estado… tú sabes… juntas como dos meses y no hemos tenido una cita real", digo, sin cree lo que estoy a punto de decir, "Así que, ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar?"

"Tienes un punto", dice, "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Estaba pensando en ese nuevo lugar asiático que acaba de abrir", le digo, "Teriyaki, sushi, y es todo lo que puedas comer".

"Cinco de mis palabras favoritas", Tori comenta riendo, "Bien, es una cita. Vamos". Apenas las palabras salen de su boca ya nos estamos dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

**POV Tori**

Jade con un caso grave de pánico escénico, si me lo hubieran dicho la primera vez que la conocí, hubiera dicho que están locos. Supongo que es asombroso lo que puedes aprender cuando pasas suficiente tiempo con alguien. Como sea, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para nuestra primera cita. Jade tiene su carro aquí, así que ella está conduciendo. Yo tengo licencia, pero ella realmente quería manejar. Supongo que aún está con su idea de tener que pagarme por ayudarla. Incluso insistió en pagar la comida.

"Jade no es necesario", le digo, "Podemos dividir la cuenta".

"Quiero", dice, "Quiero tener un rol en esta relación también. Has hecho demasiadas cosas buenas por mí, así que quiero hacer algo bueno por ti".

"Tú haces algo bueno por mi cada vez que te veo Jade", le digo, "Tú estás ahí. Eso es más que suficiente".

"No hay argumentos", dice decisivamente, "Esta comida es por mi cuenta". Me encojo de hombro, decidiendo no presionar.

"Bien Jade, tú ganas", digo con una risa. Asiente con satisfacción hacia mí,

"Suelo hacerlo", dice riendo. Ambas subimos al auto y en cuanto lo hacemos estamos en camino a comer comida asiática.

* * *

**Ya esta, el primer capítulo de este rompecabezas arruinado, este fic sólo es do 8 capítulos, llevo un cuarto traducido, espero lo disfruten, en un rato o mañana subo otro capítulo, buen día.**

**Dejen un review, siganme en twitter larisa28ts para cualquier cualquier comentario o sugerencia =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 2

**POV Jade**

"Mmm, esta delicioso", Tori dice, comiendo lo último de su soba de cerdo, "Podría sentarme aquí y comer está cosa todo el día".

"Mejor no", bromeo, "Te pondrás gorda".

"Cállate", dice, "Sucede que tengo un metabolismo muy rápido":

"Lo que digas Tori", le digo, sonriendo. Algo de lo que me he dado cuenta últimamente es que me he vuelto mejor en pláticas pequeñas. Supongo que estar con Tori ha sido algo bueno para mí.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" me pregunta y de repente me doy cuenta que estoy viendo fijamente a mi plato vacío.

"Oh sí", le digo, "Lo lamento".

"¿Qué es Jade?" me pregunta, "Nunca te distraes así a menos que estés pensando en algo".

"No es nada", le digo. Eso no es totalmente verdad. Hay algo molestándome, pero no quiero hacerlo su problema.

"Jade, ya hemos estado en esta situación", presiona, "Cuando algo te moleste, es importante que hables de eso".

"Es estúpido", le digo, tratando de terminar la conversación.

"Déjame juzgar lo que es estúpido", me dice, sonriendo cálidamente. ¿Es realmente así de sencillo? Quiero decir, se que Tori está tratando de ayudar, pero es algo con lo que tengo yo que manejar, no ella.

"No sería justo de mi parte molestarte con esto", le digo en voz alta.

"No sería una molestia", insiste, "Sólo dímelo". Sé que no se va a rendir, así que suspiro un poco y respiro profundo.

"Desde que llegamos aquí, he estado pensando en la gran presentación", le digo, "He decidido que quiero participar con algo".

"Bueno, eso es algo bueno, ¿no es así?" dice.

"Supongo", digo, "Excepto por el pensamiento de que interpretar algo aún me aterra. ¿Cómo voy a participar si no puedo conquista un miedo tan estúpido?"

"No es estúpido Jade", me dice, "Es perfectamente razonable para ti estar asustada de interpretar algo en frente de esas personas. La vez que sustituí a Trina, estaba aterrada".

"Sí, pero lo hiciste de todas formas. No sé si yo tenga tanto coraje", le digo. Esa parte es verdad. Bajo el acto de "chica dura" que suelo dar, siempre he sido una cobarde. Esta es la primera vez que lo he admitido.

"Claro que lo tienes", dice, "Decidiste ir a Hollywood Arts a pesar de que tus padres estaban en contra. Estoy segura de que eso requirió muchas agallas".

"Supongo que es una forma de verlo", le digo, "Realmente quería ir a la escuela ahí".

"¿Lo ves?" dice, "Todo lo que necesitas para vencer el miedo es suficiente motivación".

"Nunca lo había visto así", le respondo con una sonrisa de alivio, "Creo que soy capaz de hacer esto".

"Así que, ¿con qué quieres participar?" me pregunta y ahora necesito pensarlo seriamente.

"Bueno", le digo, "Al principio estaba pensando en hacer un monólogo, pero ahora creo que sería genial cantar algo. Quiero decir, tú pareces divertirte mucho cuando lo haces. Quiero tener ese sentimiento".

"Bueno, ya que sólo queda una semana para la gran presentación es mejor que escojas una canción que ya conozcas bien. Eso te ahorrará mucho tiempo de ensayo".

"Una canción que conozca bastante bien, ¿eh?" le pregunto, pensándolo un momento, "Bueno, tengo bastante aprendida una de las canciones de tu disco de Rob Thomas. Creo que se llama I Am an Illusion".

"Buena elección", Tori dice con aprobación, "Te escucharas asombrosa cantando eso".

"Gracias", le digo, "Pero sabes, aún estoy un poco asustada":

"No te preocupes", dice restándole importancia con su mano, "Hey, tomemos un poco de Tiramisu para el postre. Se ve realmente bien". Lamo mis labios de anticipación y ambas nos dirigimos al bufete de postres por Tiramisu.

**POV Tori**

Es bueno ver que Jade haya decidido participar en la gran presentación. Va a ser realmente buena. Pensé que iba a actuar, pero cantar funciona también. Es realmente una buena cantante.

"Wow", dice, "Este Tiramisu está para morir". Ella muerde uno de los pedazos y por un momento parece estar en un estado de felicidad.

"Estoy de acuerdo", le digo, "En serio, de verdad lo haría. Esto es delicioso". Ríe ligeramente.

"Hey", dice Jade, "Checa esto". Busca algo del otro lado de la habitación. Sigo su mirada y casi me ahogo con lo que como, haciendo que Jade se acerque y me dé palmadas en la espalda un par de veces.

"¿Esa es Cat con Sinjin?" logro decir después de que la tos para.

"Definitivamente", dice Jade.

"La pareja más rara de la historia", comento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que veo frente a mí.

"Algo huele raro aquí", dice Jade, "Mejor averiguamos qué está sucediendo".

"Parece que Sinjin fue al baño", comenta, viendo a Sinjin levantarse, "Ven, vamos". Nos dirigimos casualmente hacia Cat.

"Hey Cat", dice Jade, "Un gusto encontrarte aquí".

"Oh hey Jade", dice, "¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas?"

"Estamos en una cita", le digo, "Parece que tú tienes una también".

"Te vimos con Sinjin", dice Jade, "¿Qué paso contigo y Beck?"

"No funciono", Cat dice evasivamente. Jade tiene razón. Definitivamente algo va mal aquí.

"Así que ¿cuánto llevan tu y Sinjin… juntos?" Jade pregunta.

"Sólo el último mes y medio", dice.

"Jade" digo conversando, "Creo que puedo tener una idea de que está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué no revisas la mochila de Cat?"

"No hay necesidad de eso", Cat dice, con su voz entrando en pánico y aguda.

"Creo que debería", dice Jade alcanzando la mochila de Cat. Cat trata de detenerla, pero tomo su brazo y la detengo. "Bueno, mira esto", dice Jade, "Explica esto Cat". Ella está deteniendo algo en su mano.

"Bueno, eso es mmm…" Cat dice.

"Es un catálogo de Tienda del Aire", observo, "Se suponía que lo ibas a dejar Cat".

"Estás saliendo con Sinjin para poder usar su tarjeta de crédito". Jade dice, "¿Verdad?"

"N… no", dice Cat, "Eso no es verdad. En verdad me gusta Sinjin".

"Claro", Jade dice rodando sus ojos, "¿Tú crees eso Tori?"

"Nop", digo, negando con la cabeza, "Cat, en serio necesitas parar con las cosas de Tienda del Aire".

"Oh, pero hay tantas cosas geniales para comprar", Cat protesta.

"Es por tu propio bien", Jade le dice, "Mañana vas a ir con Lane para que te recomiende un terapeuta profesional".

"Pero…" Cat dice,

"Sin peros", digo interrumpiéndola, "Vamos a ir contigo para asegurarnos que no faltes".

"Y rompe con Sinjin", Jade dice, "Te avergüenzas a ti misma saliendo con él" Cat pone una cara mala ahora.

"Mira, estamos tratando de ayudarte", le digo, poniendo gentilmente mi mano en su hombro, "Lamentamos tener que ser duras contigo, pero esto es bueno para ti".

"Tenemos que irnos", Jade dice, "Cuídate Cat". Cat está callada mientras nos alejamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada del restaurante para pagar la cuenta.

* * *

**Aquí está, lo prometido es deuda, el segundo capítulo, la verdad lo tenía listo para subir desde ayer, pero me puse a ordenar mis cosas para el regreso a clases y a hacer mi tarea, que por cierto no revisaron :/ pero pues aquí está, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia por un review y pues si no tengo mucha tarea espero subir el 3 en un rato ahora si. Mi cuenta en twitter es larisa28ts para que me conozcan un poco mejor, tengan buena tarde. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 3

**POV Tori**

Ahora es hora del almuerzo y Jade y yo estamos sentadas con los demás, menos Cat, a quien tuvimos que arrastrar pateando y gritando a la oficina de Lane.

"En realidad tuvimos que _empujarla _a través de la puerta" dice Jade, "Para una chica tan pequeña, realmente da pelea".

"No está bromeando", me quejo, "Espero que Lane esté bien ahí".

"Estoy seguro que Lane estará bien", Andre comenta, "El tiene a Derrick acompañándolo después de todo".

"Hey Robbie, ¿estás bien?" Jade pregunta de repente. Estoy un poco sorprendida de escuchar eso. Robbie obviamente está deprimido pero no es como si Jade se preocupara por los demás. Tori la cambio para bien. Toma tiempo acostumbrarse. **N/T: Está parte es un poco rara, ya que es desde el punto de vista de Tori y se refiere a sí misma en tercera persona.**

"Los de último año mataron mi blog", dice, apenas tocando su comida, "Ellos dicen que la comida baja en grasa estaba muerta".

"Eso es porque es _aburrido_", Rex comenta, causando que Robbie lo mire feroz.

"Lamento que te hayan cancelado", Jade dice.

"¿Lo lamentas?" Robbie dice, "Eso no suena a ti".

"Ella es diferente ahora", le digo, "Te acostumbrarás".

"No lo sé", Andre dice, "Han pasado dos meses y yo aún no me acostumbro".

"Mejor acostúmbrese rápido", dice Jade, "Porque no voy a volver a ser como era antes". Ella sonó seria esta vez, Tori realmente debió haber tenido un efecto ella. **N/T: Otra vez Tori habla de ella en tercera persona.**

"Bueno, me gusta", Beck comenta, hablando por primera vez desde que nos sentamos, "Jade West, nueva y mejorada".

"No lo olviden", Jade dice con una sonrisa.

"Tratare de no hacerlo", Beck comenta, "Hey Tori, ¿no es esa Trina por allá?" Sigo su mirada y veo a Trina gritándole a otro estudiante. Me quejo. ¿Cuál es su problema esta vez? Me levando dejando mi almuerzo casi terminado y me apresuro hacia Trina.

"Trina, ¿qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto.

"Tori, no vas a creer a este sujeto", dice, "Tiró su repugnante crema de maíz sobre todo mi vestido. Ahora está arruinado".

"Oh, relájate Trina", le digo, "Puedo limpiarlo, no hay problema". La tomo de la mano y la arrastro a un lugar más tranquilo. "¿Podrías por favor no exagerar así?" le pregunto, "Vas a crearnos una mala reputación".

"Pero ¿Qué hay de mi vestido?" me pregunta.

"Lo lavaré cuando llegue a casa", le digo, "Mientras tanto, sólo cálmate, ¿ok?"

"Oh, está bien", dice Trina, "Pero mejor lo arreglas". Suspirando regreso a nuestra mesa.

"¿Cuál era el problema?" pregunta Jade.

"Crisis de crema de maíz", le digo, "Algunas veces deseo ser hija única". Jade ríe un poco y me sonríe.

"No deberías decir cosas como esas", Jade dice seriamente, "¿En verdad preferirías vivir sin ella?" Sé que está pensando en cómo solían ser las cosas con su hermana.

"Supongo que no", digo riendo, "Eso sería algo aburrido". Después de decir eso, la campana suena, señalando el fin del almuerzo.

"Bueno, hora de ir a la clase de Sikowitz", Beck comenta, "Quizá deberíamos llevar cascos". Sonrío. Sikowitz regreso a su fase de "lanzar la pelota" otra vez.

"Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Cat", Jade medita.

"Estará bien", comento, "Lane es bueno en lo que hace. Ven, vamos". Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos al salón de clases de Sikowitz.

**POV Andre**

No tengo ni idea de porque Tori nos pidió reunirnos en el auditorio después de la clase de Sikowitz, pero aquí estoy. "Vamos Tori, ¿Qué pasa?" Beck pregunta, "No nos has dicho que estamos haciendo aquí":

"Están aquí para darle su opinión a Jade en su atuendo", dice Tori, "Decidió entrar a la gran presentación como cantante".

"Oh, bueno, eso explica mucho", dice Beck, "No crees que pudiste habérnoslo dicho antes de que viniéramos aquí".

"No te quejes Beck", dice Robbie, "Estoy seguro de que Tori tiene una buena razón".

"Quería sorprenderlos", dice Tori, "Bien Jade, sal".

"No estoy segura de esto", la voz de Jade se escucha desde un lugar fuera de nuestra vista.

"Jade, no me hagas arrastrarte para salir", Tori le responde.

"Bien", dice Jade, saliendo de atrás de una de las cortinas del auditorio y todos abren sus bocas. Jade esta vistiendo un vestido largo, negro medianoche. Es lindo, pero al mismo tiempo provocativo. Es diferente, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que Jade eligiría. Sus zapatos son de esos negro con tacón alto que esperarías que la hermana de Tori vistiera. "¿Por qué mejor no toman una foto chicos?" Jade bromea, "Durán más".

"Oh… lo siento", dice Beck, "Es sólo que… wow".

"¿No te estás arrepintiendo de dejarme, o sí Beck?" Jade le pregunta jugando.

"Vamos Jade, no tortures al pobre chico", Tori dice, sonriendo.

"Oh, pero es muy divertido", Jade responde riendo, "Así que ¿qué piensan chicos? Sean brutales".

"Lo amo", comenta Robbie, "Es diferente, pero es realmente tu estilo".

"Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo", digo, "Es asombroso Jade".

"¿Lo crees?" pregunta.

"Definitivamente", respondo, "Vas a lucir imponente en la gran presentación".

"Gracias" dice con una sonrisa, "Bien, el show se termino. Tengo que cambiarme e ir a casa".

"La oyeron", dice Tori, "Fuera de aquí". Bueno, para no discutir con Tori. Tomo a el aparentemente catatónico Beck del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del auditorio.

* * *

**Pues aquí está el capítulo, disfrutenlo, dejen un comentario, síganme en twitter larisa28ts **

**Buena noche =) Feliz regreso a clases o no :/**


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 4

**POV Cat**

He estado en casa por varias horas. Supongo que mi sesión con Lane fue bastante bien. Dijo que quería tomar mi tarjeta de crédito para dejársela. Él está dándome terapia oficialmente ahora, así que supongo que tengo que cumplir con todo lo que me pide que haga. Supongo que me estoy sintiendo mejor. No siento esa urgencia de comprar, así que supongo que lo que sea que haya hecho está funcionando. Tengo que ir dos sesiones más, una el viernes y otra el siguiente martes otra vez. Me pregunto si los demás me dejaran sentarme con ellos mañana. Espero que sí. Decido relajarme ahora y ver un poco de TV, pero mi mente se sigue dirigiendo a Tori y los demás. Ellos realmente estaban preocupados por mí, ¿no es así? Supongo que tengo que estar agradecida por ello. Tengo unos amigos bastante geniales. Tendría que darle las gracias a Tori y a Jade algún día. Quizá les compre un helado a ambas. Ok, debo alejar la palabra "comprar" de mis pensamientos. No quiero pensar en eso… no Cat, no dejes que tu mente se dirija ahí. Wow, esto es difícil. Pero en verdad no quiero decepcionar a Tori o a Jade, así que supongo que tendré que aguantarlo.

Infomercial, infomercial, aburrido, aburrido, infomercial. Finalmente le pongo en una comedia. ¿Two and a Half Men, eh? He oído de este programa, pero en realidad nunca lo he visto. Me acuesto en el sillón y me pierdo por un rato. Este programa es realmente divertido de hecho. Ok, ahora tengo hambre. Voy al refrigerador y veo que hay. Oh yay, mis padres han dejado pizza aquí. Tomo un par de rebanadas y las caliento en el microondas. Es algo solitario aquí. Me pregunto dónde estarán mi mamá y mi papá. No es como si estuvieran aún trabajando a estas horas. Quizá salieron en una cita o algo parecido. Eso sería tan lindo. No han tenido una cita real en dos años.

El temporizador del microondas interrumpe mis pensamientos y voy a agarrar la pizza. Mmm, meat lovers. Delicioso. Le doy una gran mordida y me pierdo en el sabor del pepperoni y chorizo. Esto en verdad es estar en la dicha. Es mejor que un helado de doble chocolate de Freezy Queen. Estoy tan perdida en mi propio mundo pequeño que casi me salgo de mi piel cuando suena el teléfono. Respiro profundo y trato de calmarme antes de contestar el teléfono.

"¿H… hola?" Balbuceo por teléfono.

"Hey Cat", dice la voz del otro lado, causándome un suspiro de alivio.

"Hey Jade", respondo, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien", dice, "¿Y tú?"

"Mm… bastante bien", digo, tratando de encontrar las palabras, "La… mm… la terapia salió bien. No me siento con ganas de comprar ahora mismo".

"Oh", dice, "Bueno, supongo que eso es algo bueno. Así que, no te lo dije, pero decidí entrar a la gran presentación este año".

"¿En serio?", le pregunto entusiasmada, "Oh por Dios, eso va a ser genial. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Lo mismo que Tori", me dice.

"¡Yay!", digo, aún más emocionada ahora, "Eso va a ser asombroso. ¿Puedo oír la canción?"

"Bueno, aún me la estoy aprendiendo, pero la vas a poder escuchar en la gran presentación", me dice, "Te garantizo que va a rockear". Ríe y yo lo hago también.

"¿Sabías que Beck también va a participar?" le pregunto.

"No puede ser", dice sonando sorprendida, "¿En serio?"

"Sí, él va a cantar una canción de Bon Jovi", le digo, "No lo escuche realmente, así que no sé cual sea"

"¿Bon Jovi?", Jade pregunta, su voz aumentando un par de octavas, "¡Genial! Ellos son asombrosos. ¿Sabías que mi primera cita con Beck fue en un concierto de Bon Jovi?"

"¿En serio?" le pregunto, "Nunca me dijiste eso".

"Era algo que quería mantener en secreto", dice, "Quería que fuera algo entre mí y Beck. Es gracioso como algo así puede ir de un recuerdo preciado a un tema de conversación".

"Bueno, ¿quién dice que no puede ser ambos?" le respondo. "Sabes, hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Debajo de toda esa hiperactividad, eres bastante inteligente", le iba a responder, pero entonces escucho la voz de Tori en el fondo llamando a Jade.

"Tengo que regresar a practicar", dice Jade, "Te hablo después Cat".

"Cuídate", le digo.

"Sí", dice, "Tú también". Ambas colgamos al mismo tiempo y sonrío un poco. Jade es una chica asombrosa.

**POV Jade**

Me alegra que Cat la esté pasando bien. Con suerte, en poco tiempo habrá superado completamente todo este asunto de las compras. Como sea, creo que por fin estoy dominando esta canción. Tori me ha estado ayudando a cantar bien las notas y creo que voy a estar lista a tiempo para la gran presentación.

"Bien, déjame escuchar la primera línea otra vez" me dice Tori.

"Bien", digo nerviosa y entonces empiezo a cantar. "_Take this confusion running around my head, take back my unkind words, and lay that weight on me instead_". Respiro profundo y la miro.

"Perfecto", dice, "Vas a rockear en la gran presentación"

"¿Lo crees?" le pregunto.

"Definitivamente", responde, "Vas a ser genial. Ahora terminemos".

"Seguro", le digo, "Hey, ¿te importaría llevarme a casa? No traigo mi coche hoy".

"No hay problema", responde, "Estaré feliz de hacerlo". Me sonríe y nos dirigimos a su auto y nos subimos. Mete las llaves en el switch y conduce camino a mi casa.

* * *

**Pues ya llegamos a la mitad, yo creo que hasta mañana subo el 5, ya lo tengo, pero mejor lo subo hasta que tenga el 6 terminado, que no es mucho, porque el 6 es muy corto, pero igual, porque ya empeze con proyectos, tengo uno ahorita de universidades y el próximo jueves empiezo con exámenes fuertes, porque ya empiezo con los 5 de inglés está semana y tengo que hacer un dibujo de un rostro y pff, mañana sin falta subo el 5 y el 6, que tengan buena noche =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa un review o en twitter larisa28ts**


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 5

**POV Tori**

La casa de Jade tan bien como siempre. Afortunadamente, esta vez ella entra por la puerta en vez de por la ventana. "Hey, ¿quieres conocer a mi hermana?" pregunta, "Muere por conocerte".

"Claro", respondo, "No puedo esperar a conocerla".

"Ven", dice Jade, bajándose del carro y viniendo hacia mi lado. Me abre la puerta y me deja bajar,

"Eso fue sorpresivamente amable de tu parte", bromeo.

"Bueno, es tú culpa que yo sea amable" me responde con una sonrisa, "Mejor acostúmbrate".

"Ya lo estoy", le digo, "Así que, ¿entramos?"

"Definitivamente", dice, pasando primero. Es la primera vez que he estado aquí, pero es lindo dentro también.

"Lindo lugar", comento, "Todo esto es de calidad".

"Los tabloides pagan bastante bien", dice Jade, arrugando la nariz, "No hables mucho de eso, ¿sí? No es algo de lo que realmente este orgullosa". Cierto, la madre de Jade es una fotógrafa de tabloides. Jade odia eso. Ella desearía que su madre hiciera algo respetable. Aunque no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, porque una chica nueva está entrando al salón junto con nosotras. Ella es como de la edad de Jade, pero parece ser lo único en lo que se parecen. Jade viste de negro y con botas, mientras que la chica viste una playera verde claro y sandalias. Esta sólo puede ser la hermana de Jade.

"Hola, hermana", Jade saluda, confirmando mi teoría. La chica le sonríe y ambas se abrazan.

"Hola", dice la chica, mirándome, "Tú debes ser Tori. Yo soy Erin". Ella extiende su mano. La sujeto firmemente y la saludo.

"Sí, yo soy Tori", confirmo, "Es un placer conocerte". Le doy una sonrisa y me la devuelve. Claro que tiene una sonrisa brillante.

"Entonces, tú eres la chica que hace que Jade actué raro", Erin dice alegremente.

"_No _actuó extraño", Jade dice, pero lo dice con un dejo del tono con el que la antigua Jade lo haría.

"Bueno, como sea que lo llames, es algo bueno", Erin responde, "Así que gracias Tori". Sacudo la cabeza.

"No tienes que agradecer", dice, "Jade ha hecho mucho del progreso por su cuenta también".

"Sí, pero no lo hubiera podido hacer si ti", Jade dice, "Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿Quieres quedarte un rato con Tori? Estoy segura de que tengo algunas películas de comedias cursis que podemos ver".

"Acabamos de comprar _Get Smart_", (**N/T: Super Agente 86**)dice Erin, "Esa siempre es buena para una risa fácil"

"Bueno, por mucho que amaría quedarme a ver lo que sea con Steve Carrel, tengo que irme", respondo, "Tengo que descansar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Jade. Tuviste un largo ensayo".

"Supongo que tienes razón", Jade responde, "En ese caso, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?"

"Sip", le digo, "Nos vemos entonces". Con eso, me dirijo hacia la puerta y vuelvo a mi auto. Tiempo de ir a casa y tomar una siesta.

**POV Jade**

"El sillón es probablemente el sitio más cómodo de mi casa ahora mismo. Justo después de que Tori se fuera, Erin y yo decidimos ver Get Smart. Nunca he visto esta película antes, pero es bastante divertida.

"Hey Jade", Erin dice de pronto, "¿Te momestaría si voy a verte a la gran presentación?".

"¿Molestarme?" pregunto riendo, "¿Por qué me molestaría? De hecho estaría muy triste si no vienes".

"¿Lo dices en serio?" me pregunta.

"Por supuesto", le digo, "Eres mi hermana. Quiero que estés ahí".

"Genial", dice, viendo a la pantalla momentáneamente.

"¿Por qué tan preocupada de que quisiera o no que fueras?" le pregunto.

"Bueno, no nos hemos llevado siempre bien, así que pensé que quizá no me querrías ahí", dice.

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?" digo, "Sabes que te amo, incluso cuando peleamos".

"Gracias hermana", dice con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema", le digo, "Ven, vamos a ver el resto de la película". Pasamos la siguiente hora riéndonos de las payasadas de Steve Carrel. Tori tiene razón, él es realmente divertido. No es de extrañarse que le agrade tanto.

"Me divertí esta noche", digo, parándome para sacar el DVD del reproductor.

"SÍ", Erin dice sonriendo, "Yo también". Se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo. Esto es algo lindo. Nunca creí llevarnos bien como ahora, a pesar de que siempre lo quise. La dejo ir y tomo aire.

"Bueno", le digo, "Estoy exhausta, así que me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Erin".

"Noches", dice, sonriéndome. Subo las escaleras despacio hasta mi habitación y abro lentamente la puerta. Mi cuarto aún está pintado de negro y decorado con posters. Estoy empezando a pensar que necesito volver a decorarlo. Quizá con un verde bosque o un color crema. La apariencia de negro y espeluznante es más del estilo de la "vieja Jade" que de la "nueva Jade". Parece un poco espantoso, ahora que lo pienso. No hay duda de porque Erin no venía nunca aquí antes. Me siento en la orilla de la cama y me saco las botas de combate. Quizá necesito considerar zapatos más cómodos también. Estas cosas te matan durante el día. Quizá Erin tenga algo que pueda tomar prestado. Somos casi del mismo tamaño, así que muchas de sus cosas deberían quedarme. Respiro profundo y me meto bajo la sábanas sin molestarme en ponerme la pijama. Estoy tan cansada. Sigo respirando lentamente y no me toma mucho tiempo para quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Espero disfruten el capítulo, en un rato más subo el 6 y pues ya casi llega a su final, ya tengo un apr de historias más en mente para traducir y pues igual si ustedes tienen una sugerencia avísenme. Buen día dejen un comentario y síganme en Twitter larisa28ts**


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 6

**POV Tori**

El día de la gran presentación está aquí al fin. Jade. Beck y yo estamos tras bambalinas antes del show. Beck está a punto de participar en un par de minutos.

"Wow", no creí que realmente fuera a estar nervioso", dice Beck, "Quiero decir, yo, de toda la gente".

"Sólo relájate", le dice Jade, "Eres un cantante maravilloso. Vas a estar bien".

"Sabes, francamente me podría acostumbrar a la Jade amable" Beck se burla de ella.

"No molestes", le advierte con una leve sonrisa.

"Lo que digas, Jade". Dice, "Bueno supongo que mejor salgo".

"Buena suerte", le dice ella a él. El sonríe un poco, sube y toma el micrófono.

"Sabes, en realidad es más placentero ahora estar a tu alrededor", le digo a Jade.

"Sí, lo sé", dice, "Pero no quiero que nadie piense que me estoy suavizando".

"Jade, ser amable no significa que te 'estés suavizando'", le digo con una sonrisa, "Nadie va a pensar eso".

"Sí, supongo" dice, "Oh hey, está empezando". Ella presta una atención absorta en cuento Beck empieza a cantar su canción. Jade está sonriendo nostálgicamente mientras escucha. Creo que esa canción se llama "Bed of Roses".

"Bailamos está canción en nuestra primera cita", dice Jade, "Sabía que había escogido esa canción". Mira hacia sus pies, pareciendo un poco triste.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto.

"Oh sí", dice, "Sólo estaba pensando en cómo solían ser las cosas. Mi vida solía ser tan sencilla".

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo ahora?" le pregunto. Niega con la cabeza.

"No", dice, "Para nada. No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo".

"Tampoco lo haría yo", le digo, "Él es realmente bueno":

"Sí", dice, "Hey ¿Tori?"

"¿Sí?" le pregunto.

"Sé que no digo esto mucho, pero gracias por estar siempre ahí por mí", dice.

"No hay necesidad de agradecer" le digo sonriendo. Ambas nos sentamos y vemos el resto de la interpretación de Beck en silencio.

**POV Beck**

Como que estoy disfrutando esta ovación de pie mientras termino la canción. Esto es mejor que la que Tori y yo tuvimos por ese dueto que cantamos para la obra escolar. Saludó a la multitud una última vez y me dirijo hacia dónde están Tori y Jade, "Hey chicas", respondo, "¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Impresionante", dice Jade, "Me trajo recuerdos".

"Sí. Jade se puso toda emotiva", Tori bromea.

"No lo estaba", dice Jade, riendo y golpeando a Tori en el brazo, "Sólo me puse nostálgica".

"Es lo mismo", Tori ataca.

"No lo es", Jade le responde.

"Hey, Jade ¿no eres la siguiente?" le pregunto.

"Oh sí. Supongo que mejor me preparo", dice, "Hora de una última revisada de maquillaje".

"No te preocupes", dice Tori, "Te ves grandiosa".

"Yo secundo eso", le digo, "Sólo ve ahí afuera y acábalos".

"Gracias Beck", dice, tomando aire.

"Hey", le digo, "¿Para qué son los amigos?"

"Cierto", dice con una sonrisa, "Amigos".

"Bueno, será mejor que te asegures que te sabes la canción al derecho y al revés", Tori dice, "Sales en cinco minutos", Jade respira profundo y empieza a dirigirse al escenario.

* * *

**Este esta muy cortito y así, pero pues igual se lo dedico a una amiga que hoy es su cumpeaños, pues espero se la pase muy bien, mañana yo creo termino de subir la historia, cualquier incoveninete el veirnes, para empezar la que sigue el sábado antes de entrar a exámenes y actividades así, Buen día, dejen un review y síganme en twitter larisa28ts =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 7

**POV Jade**

Acabo de terminar la canción. La multitud está ovacionando tan fuerte como nunca antes había visto. Entonces así es como se siente. Ahora sé que siente Tori durante su interpretación. Hago una pequeña reverencia a la audiencia, tratando de ser humilde. Me quedo así un momento y luego voy hacia Tori a verla.

"Eso estuvo maravilloso", dice, "En verdad hiciste que la canción sonará maravilloso".

"La canción ya era maravillosa", le digo, "Sólo le puse un poco de mi estilo, eso es todo".

"Bueno, como sea que lo llames, rockeo", dice, "Felicidades Jade":

"Gracias", digo, abrazándola fuerte, "Y gracias por toda tu ayuda":

"No hay problema", dice, "Bien, así que, ¿Cómo luzco?"

"Cómo un millón de dólares", le digo.

"Nunca has visto un millón de dólares" bromea, golpeándome en el brazo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero", le respondo, "Luces genial". Le sonrío.

"Gracias", dice, "Más vale, porque soy la siguiente y estoy nerviosa como un demonio",

"¿Estás nerviosa?", le pregunto, "Pero ya has hecho esto antes".

"Sólo una vez", dice, "Sigo sintiéndome nerviosa".

"No te preocupes", le digo, "Vas a estar asombrosa":

"Gracias", dice, "Bien, tengo que salir, soy la siguiente".

"Vas a estar bien", Beck comenta, "Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa después de que todo esto termine? Algunos chicos andan diciendo que algún chico de por ahí va dar un fiesta después".

"Estoy dentro", dice Tori.

"Sí, yo también", respondo, "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo".

"Genial", dice Tori, "Bien chicos. Es mi turno. Deséenme suerte":

"Buena suerte", le digo.

"Sí", dice Beck, "Ahora sal ahí y hazlos llorar". Tori ríe y sale al escenario, tomando el micrófono.

**POV Tori**

Tomo aire y me preparo para cantar. Muy bien, aquí vamos.

"_The light from the window is fading, you turn on the night_", canto, "_The sound from the avenue's calling you, open your eyes. And when you find, you're spending your time wanting for words, you never speak and tell yourself that the things you need come slow, but inside you just don't know_". Estoy segura de que mi voz suena temblorosa, pero parece que cautivo a la gente. "_My, my, my_", canto, "_Let your bright light shine. Let your words live on, far beyond this life_". Sonrío después del primer coro, dejándome llevar por la canción también. Soy capaz de continuar el resto de la canción con la misma sonrisa. Bastante gente en la multitud está llorando, lo que espero sea una buena señal. Me dirijo hacia Jade y Beck con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Bueno, yo diría que los tres sonamos perfecto" (**N/T: Aquí hay un juego de palabras, dice trifecta, una combinación de tres y perfecta pero no supe como traducirlo, así que lo puse así.)**, dice Beck, "Estuviste genial".

"Sí", concuerda Jade, "Hey, ven, vamos. La noche aún es joven y hay una gran fiesta esperando por nosotros".

"Bien", les digo, "Tomemos mi auto, es mucho más espacioso que el tuyo de un asiento Jade".

"Mi carro _no_ es de un asiento", Jade responde, rodando sus ojos, "Pero estoy de acuerdo, el tuyo es más espacioso. Vengan, vamos".

"Oigan, ¿puedo ir con ustedes chicos?" pregunta Cat, corriendo hacia nosotros, aparentemente desde ningún lado.

"Claro, entre más mejor", le digo.

"¡Yay!" exclama Cat, causando que Jade estalle en risas. "Hey, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Cat pregunta indignada.

"Nada, nada", dice Jade, "Sería genial si vienes Cat".

"¡Ok!", dice Cat animadamente y Jade sonríe.

"Genial" digo, "Bueno, vámonos yéndonos antes de que empiecen la fiesta sin nosotros". Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, rumbo hacia mi auto.

* * *

**Pues sólo estamos a un capítulo del final, espero lo hayan disfrutando leyendo tanto cómo yo lo hice traduciendo, ya tengo otras dos historias que voy a traducir, una es un oneshot y otra es una trilogía, espero tenganun buen día, en un rato subiré el último capítulo =(**

**Si quieren que traduzca una historia o tienen algun comentario, sugerencia, queja dejenme un review o síganme en twitter larisa28ts**


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción de My, My, My de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 8

**POV Jade**

"Vamos, dime porque escogiste esa canción" le pregunto a Tori por quinta vez. Es lo único que no me ha dicho desde que empezamos a salir.

"Bien", dice Tori desde el asiento del conductor, "Escogí esa canción porque me recuerda a ti".

"¿A mí?" le pregunto, "¿Esa asombrosa canción te recuerda a mí? No inventes".

"Sí", dice, "Desde el día en que nos conocimos, siempre supe que había una luz dentro de ti esperando ser liberada":

"¿En serio crees eso de mí?" le pregunto, "Pero todo el tiempo que estuve siendo oscura y aterradora, ¿cómo lo pudiste saber?".

"Me gusta creer en la gente", dice, "Ahora vamos, no más preguntas. Llegamos ¿ves?" Miro por mi ventana y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Llegamos. Los cuatro nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la playa, dónde al parecer un grupo de estudiantes han empezado una fogata. Siguiendo un impulso, tomo la mano de Tori y la pongo con la mía y camino cerca de ella.

"Jade, ¿qué estás haciendo?" me pregunta, sorprendida.

"No quiero separarme de ti", le digo, "No quiero perderte":

"Jade, sólo estamos yendo a la playa", responde, "No vas a perderme". A pesar de que le dije eso, no me soltó, lo cual es agradable.

"Aww", Cat dice sentimental, "Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja".

"Cat, ¿te vas a poner así de sentimental cuando lleguemos a la playa?" le pregunto.

"¿Eso que se supone que significa?", dice ruidosamente, dándome una mirada indignada.

"Nada", digo, "Sólo estoy bromeando contigo".

"Oh, ¡ok!" dice felizmente.

"Vamos, mejor lleguemos antes de perdernos todo" dice Beck.

"Vamos" digo y empezamos a correr a la zona de la playa. La fogata está radiante y cálida. Tori y yo encontramos un par de asiento vacios mientras Beck va a socializar con otras personas":

"Esto es agradable", dice Tori, "Estos chicos sí que saben cómo dar una fiesta":

"Sí", respondo, "Esos chicos lucen borrachos también" señalo un grupo de chicos actuando como tontos.

"Hey, no te preocupes por ellos", Tori responde, "Ellos probablemente estén tomados, pero apuesto a que se van a desmayar antes de que causen serios problemas".

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón", digo, "Hey mira eso, parece que alguien va a empezar a tocar. Vamos a bailar".

"Bien, vamos", responde Tori, "Suena muy divertido":

**POV Tori**

Jade y yo bailamos toda la noche mientras el fuego ardía a nuestro alrededor. Ella duerme en mi regazo ahora. Ella seguro quemó mucha energía bailando. Supongo que no se había dejado llevar en un largo tiempo. Trato de ser cuidadosa, ya que no quiero despertarla.

"No te ves muy cómoda", dice Beck mientras se acerca.

"Shhh", le digo, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, "Déjala descansar. Ella realmente se forzó a sí misma".

"Bien" dice Beck, "¿Dónde está Cat?"

"Bailando en algún lugar", le digo, "No la estaba viendo realmente, así que no lo sé":

"Oh, ya veo", dice, "Bueno, ustedes dos se divirtieron":

"Lo hicimos", le respondo. Él se aleja y vuelvo mi atención a Jade, quien aún está durmiendo. Su respiración es uniforme y calmada. Ella parece tan pacífica ahora que duerme. Claro ella ha estado mucho más pacífica últimamente de todas maneras.

"Dulces sueños Jade", le digo, tomando gentilmente su mano y acariciándola suavemente. Sus ojos no se abren, pero sonríe un poco. Es tarde, pero decido quedarme con ella hasta que despierte. No quiero que este incómoda después de todo. Le sonrío mientras ella duerme tranquilamente. "Buenas noches Jade", le digo.

* * *

**Perdón, se que dije que ló iba a subir ayer, pero se me fue el resto del día comprando un material para una exposición de un dibujo que hice y ya no tuve tiempo pero pues ya, es el final chicos, es una muy buena historia, espero la hayan disfrutado. Ya subi la historia de la que les hable, ojalá se puedan dar una vuelta, se llama Veo el resto de mi vida contigo, es Jori también, es una trilogía.**

**Buenas tardes y síganme en twitter larisa28ts y dejen un review =)**


End file.
